Misadventures Behind Closed Doors
by aisainasai
Summary: Hijikata ingin mencuci matanya dengan pemutih yang ia tuang ke air suci ketika kembali ke masanya usai melihat masa depan dimana ia dan brengsek itu memiliki kehidupan domestik yang tentra—argh sial, itu tak akan terjadi. Ia akan mencegah hal itu terjadi. —Gintoki/Hijikata; OOC, time-travel, humor gagal.
Ini hari yang menyebalkan.

 **Ralat.** Mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang meyebalkan terkesan sangat meremehkan. _Ini hari yang sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan._

Hijikata Toshirou tidak ingin berpaku pada detail kejadian yang terjadi dihidupnya hingga ia ingin memberikan penghargaan 'Hari Tersialnya' kepada hari itu—kalau penghargaan seperti itu ada.

Sudah 30 menit ia duduk di tempat yang sama, kerjaannya hanya memberikan pandangan tajam kepada siapa dan apapun yang melintas. Salahkan _mood_ -nya yang sangat buruk karena kejadian yang menimpanya dipagi hari, juga panas matahari yang tidak tanggung-tanggung ini, belum lagi Sougo yang terus-terusan ingin membunuhnya dengan berbagai macam teknik dan metode, kemudian—

Ah, bajingan mata ikan itu.

Sialan, ia berjalan kemari.

"GAH! MATI, _YOROZUYA_!"

Yah, mungkin saja karena suhu Bumi yang meningkat akibat _global warming_ belakangan ini, Iblis Wakil Komandan tersayang kita ini menjadi sulit fokus.

(Saran: _seharusnya ia minum Aq*a sebelum bekerja._ )

* * *

.

Misadventures Behind Closed Doors.

.

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki.

[masih tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]

OOC. Semi-AU. Typo/misstypo. Crack? Dunno. Ide pasaran itu warning bukan sih. Tidak ada waktu untuk riset. Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan. Kalau ada lagi nanti ditambahkan.

.

Hijikata ingin mencuci matanya dengan pemutih yang ia tuang ke air suci ketika kembali ke masanya usai melihat masa depan dimana ia dan brengsek itu memiliki kehidupan domestik yang tentra—argh sial, itu tak akan terjadi. Ia akan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

.

 _(—ia mencoba, sungguh.)_

* * *

Oke, hari bermula ketika ia terbangun dipagi hari.

Kalian tahu kan, ia sudah bisa mentolerir jika ia bangun dipagi hari dengan moncong _bazooka_ milik Sougo terarah ke kepalanya. Nah, kali ini ternyata sedikit berbeda—walaupun pelakunya masih tentu saja Sougo sialan itu.

Ia terbangun dengan kram yang merambat keseluruh tangannya. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia yakin ia bukan orang yang banyak bergerak ketika tidur—salah posisi tidurpun hampir tidak pernah. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit ini…?

Karena keenakan tidur, ia membiarkan rasa sakit itu, lagipula mungkin semua orang akan maklum kalau ia kebablasan karena semalam memang pesta yang tidak _tanggung-tanggung_. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, perutnya keroncongan—bukan waktu yang tepat untuk makan, matahari masih diatas, ia tidak ingin membuat kepalanya terasa sakit lebih dari ini karena fotosensitif yang mendadak ia idap satu hari setelah minum-minum dengan takaran berlebihan dimalam sebelumnya.

Lalu ia mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu padanya: "Mati sana, Hijikata sialan."

Saat itulah matanya terbuka lebar dan mendapati Sougo memandangnya disertai senyum sadis. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, namun sesuatu melingkar ditangannya yang terikat ke punggung belakangnya membuat tangannya kesulitan bergerak.

"Oi! Brengsek, apa-apaan ini!"

Sougo masih terus tersenyum sadis.

"Maaf, Hijikata _-san_ , hanya untuk latihan. Jangan diambil hati." pemuda berambut sewarna pasir itu mengalihkan bidikan _bazooka-_ nya ketempat lain. _"Latihan untuk malam pertamamu dan_ Danna _,"_ tertinggal tak terucap di tenggorokannya.

"Ap—apa maksudmu untuk latihan! Kau memborgolku ketika aku tidur, dan menodongku dengan _bazooka_ setelah aku bangun—se- _seppuku_! _Seppuku_ untukmu!" teriaknya dengan nada yang tidak santai. Sougo segera berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama berlutut didepan Hijikata.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat pagi Hijikata _-san_ , mungkin kau perlu makan Sn*ckers. Kau rese' kalau lapar. Aku meletakkannya di lacimu, mungkin kau bisa memakannya setelah mandi nanti. Dadah~" setelah mengatakan itu—dengan nada monoton karena malas, tentunya—Komandan Divisi Satu Shinsengumi pamit undur dari dari ruangan atasannya.

Hijikata kembali berbaring menghadap langit-langit ruangannya yang masih tampak tidak menarik setelah sekian tahun tinggal disana.

Kepalanya yang semula sakit menjadi makin sakit kala itu.

* * *

—ah iya, inilah kemalangan yang membuatnya sangat bersungut-sungut usai melakukan sarapan sebelum berpatroli bersama Sougo—tentu saja ini adalah cobaan dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk mengetes tingkat kesabaran maniak mayones ini.

Ia sanggup kok kalau disuruh berpatroli dengan Sougo si Sadis dari planet Sadis.

Ia tidak sanggup untuk menjalani harinya ketika sadar bahwa stok mayones yang ia simpan baik-baik untuk persiapan tiga bulan kedepan telah habis.

(Ia ingin gantung diri. Tapi mengingat gantung diri sangat tidak elit dan terkesan _kewhl_ dan tidak mencerminkan jatidiri samurai, ia mengurungkan niatnya—ia ingin _seppuku_ , tapi Yamazaki—diberkatilah eksistensinya—menghentikan Hijikata sebelum ujung belati menyentuh kulitnya.)

Lalu ia kembali keruangannya, gundah, suram dan sedih.

Galau, men.

Hijikata memejamkan matanya. Dengan rokok yang masih terselip dibibirnya—tidak menyala—ia membayangkan sebuah kejadian yang ingin ia saksikan hari ini. Hmm, seperti misalnya saja, Sougo lompat dari atas Tower, atau cinta Kondo _-san_ kepada gadis kabaret itu terbalas, atau melihat _Yorozuya_ itu tersedak gula-gula yang suka ia konsumsi, atau… hmm, ya, melihat Sougo lompat dari tempat tinggi dan sekarat—jangan sampai mati.

Hijikata ingin melihatnya menderita dulu.

Ia harus membeli kamera perekam, kalau Sougo sekarat, ia bisa merekam momen-momen itu untuk dijadikan bahan blekmeil— _blackmail_ , maksudnya—hitung-hitung balasan telah membuat hidup Hijikata menderita selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Walaupun ia bergidik ketika membayangkan Sougo yang membalas _blackmail_ Hijikata dengan objek _blackmail_ lain, ia—oh lihat, Doraemon.

….

Eh? Beneran Doraemon?

" _Dafuq_." Hijikata cengo, menjatuhkan linting rokok yang terselip dibibirnya.

"Hijikata _-san_!" Yamazaki menggeser pintu dengan semangat dan memasukkan seplastik besar kantong belanjaan berisi botol mayones. "Anu, mayones yang anda inginkan—dan… ah, ada paket untuk anda—isinya bukan bom, entah kenapa." ia mengusap tengkuknya tanda gugup.

 _Sepertinya Yamazaki sangat mengharapkan kalau paket itu bom._

Yah sebenarnya Inspektur itu bukan mengharapkan, tapi karena kebanyakan paket yang dikirim kemari selalu berisi bom, maka kecil kemungkinan kalau paket itu bukan bom.

"Kalau begitu, bawakan kemari." perintahnya skeptis.

Yamazaki menarik kotak yang ia letakkan dibalik tubuhnya—kotak besar berwarna hitam dengan sebuah amplop putih mencuat diatasnya.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak melihat sesuatu berwarna biru melintas disekitar sini kan?" Hijikata bertanya, berusaha memastikan apakah yang tadi ia lihat adalah Doraemon betulan apa hanya pikirannya saja karena belakangan ini dia jadi suka menonton tayangan robot musang—eh, kucing—biru dari masa depan itu.

Yamazaki melemparkan tatapan heran. "Eh, tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ti-tidak kok, bukan apa-apa."

 _Jadi yang tadi dia lihat itu apa?_

Hijikata tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, sungguh, tuan narator.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Lalu pria paling sederhana dan tidak menarik itu segera undur diri, meninggalkan Hijikata dengan seplastik besar berisi mayones, dan satu paket kiriman yang mudah-mudahan saja benar-benar bukan berisi bom dalam bentuk apapun—terakhir ia mendapat semprotan cat air setelah membuka paket yang dialamatkan dari _Yorozuya_ sialan itu. Walaupun _Yorozuya_ itu bersikeras mengatakan ia tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan hal itu, tapi Hijikata tahu segala macam akal bulus yang mata ikan sialan itu miliki.

Jadi ia membuka paket itu perlahan-lahan, telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun yang berada didalam sana.

Dan isinya adalah….

Koran beka—bohong.

Tunggu, sungguh, isinya koran bekas yang ditumpuk-tumpuk sehingga kotak itu memiliki bobot.

Ia butuh _bazooka_ Sougo—tunggu sebentar ia belum melihat amplopnya. Mungkin ada petunjuk disana yang akan mengarahkannya pada pengirim paket yang suka nge _-troll_ ini. Pria berambut hitam itu membuka amplopnya.

Wow tulisan yang sangat hancur ini bisa berarti satu hal—paket ini dikirim oleh anak-anak kurang pendidikan berusia sekitar 6 tahun, atau gadis Cina yang menumpang tinggal bersama samurai berambut perak itu—yang manapun itu tidak masalah karena tulisan kedua orang yang disebut diatas tidak jauh berbeda.

Yap. Isi kertas itu hanyalah ucapan selamat. Entah ucapan selamat untuk apa.

Segera ia merobek kertas itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah—toh nanti akan ada yang membuangnya. Iblis Wakil Komandan itu beranjak menuju mejanya dan membuka laci mejanya, mengingat Sougo mengatakan sesuatu tentang cokelat penunda lapar yang ada didalam sana—ia akan memakan cokelat itu saja untuk pagi ini, lagipula ia sudah memiliki mayones.

Tunggu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia tidak bisa menemukan cokelat itu—ah, lebih penting lagi, ia tidak bisa melihat dasar laci mejanya.

Yang ada malah hanya kehampaan tanpa ujung yang sepertinya—

—muat bila dimasuki oleh pria bersurai hitam itu, laci mejanya.

 _Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh._

Sejak kapan laci mejanya menjadi _black hole_ macam begini.

Ah—ia jadi ingin melakukan sedikit eksperimen. Pria bersurai hitam itu memasukkan kepalanya kedalam laci itu. Walau samar-samar, ia mendengar sesuatu—hal inilah yang memicunya untuk berusaha memasukkan tangannya kesana dan merasakan apa yang ada diujung sana. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dan segera memasukkan tangannya kedalam, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang ia harap ada disana.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi— _shit_.

Sesuatu benar-benar menariknya kedasar kegelapan yang sepertinya tanpa ujung.

* * *

Ia sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara debuman yang bersumber dari luar ruangan.

Ketika ia membuka mata, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangannya yang masih membosankan.

Hijikata menoleh kekanan dan kekiri—dibalik pintu ia bisa melihat siluet banyak orang yang tampak sedang bersenang-senang. Diluar ruangan ia bisa melihat langit malam yang didominasi oleh rembulan penuh ditemani bintang-bintang. Pria itu mengusap kepalanya—ia ketiduran?

Pikirannya yang risih berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut ketika pintu geser yang membatasinya dengan pesta terbuka, menampilkan sosoknya yang dibalut _yukata_ —lengkap dengan rokok dibibirnya yang masih memiliki nyala api diujungnya.

 _Hari ini banyak sekali kejutan_. Batin Hijikata kesal, yah ia memang bukan penyuka hal-hal dadakan. Ia terpaksa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat dan duduk bersila diluar, berusaha supaya tidak ketahuan oleh dirinya yang lain—ah, entah kenapa deskripsi dalam _fanfic_ ini semakin lama semakin minim dan membingungkan.

Sial. Ia meninggalkan kotak rokoknya dimeja.

"Oi—jangan merokok." tiba-tiba suara yang sedikit ia kenali membentak dari dalam ruangan, membuatnya terlonjak sedikit karena terkejut. "Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Dari dalam ruangan ia mendengar decihan. "Berisi—oi, brengsek! Kembalikan!"

"Ayolah, Hijikata _-kun_ , kau harus berhenti merokok."

"Cih, tidak akan."

"Kau mau tau bagaimana caranya membuat orang yang kecanduan berhenti mengkonsumsi hal-hal seperti ini? Mereka harus mencari atau dicarikan objek candu lain yang tidak seberbahaya benda ini—maka dari itu, kalau kau berhenti merokok dan mulai mengkonsumsi susu stroberi—"

Itu dia.

Suara ini mirip dengan suara si rambut keriting sialan itu.

"Aku tidak kecanduan." bantah dirinya yang lain, menghela napas berat. suaranya sedikit tersamarkan. Tak lama ia mendengar suara objek yang bergeser—mungkin saja pintu, bisa saja sesuatu yang lain.

"Hee~ sungguh? Kau mengkonsumsi lima bungkus rokok perhari, Hijikata _-kun_." Hijikata memberanikan diri untuk mengintip adegan pertengkaran kecil yang sedang berlangsung diruangannya. "Normalnya sih aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun, tapi dengan anak-anak yang ada dirumah, aku khawatir."

Oh iya, dia melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Dirinya yang lain terbaring diatas tatami dengan kedua lengan pria bersurai perak itu memenjarakannya— _ia sama sekali tidak melawan_. Pria bersurai perak ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga lawan bicaranya. "Hijikata _-kun_ , tidakkah kau khawatir?"

… _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!_

Pria bersurai hitam yang berada diluar ruangan meneguk saliva yang terkumpul dimulutnya. Apa-apaan ini…? Ia menutup mulutnya—kalau bukan _seluruh wajahnya_ —dengan kedua tangannya, menahan malu dan keterkejutan ketika ia memalingkan pandangannya ke objek lain selain _dua orang yang mendadak tak ia kenal disana_.

Tapi ia masih ingin mendengarkan.

"Aku—kau sendiri tau aku tidak akan bisa berhenti merokok, Gintoki." suara itu berujar. "Tapi kau tahu juga kan, aku tidak akan merokok disekitar anak-anak itu… jadi…."

Lalu hening.

Ia bersumpah ia bisa _mendengar_ seringai sinis dalam kalimat yang diucapkan selanjutnya oleh lawan bicaranya. "Hijikata _-kun_ , kau sangat manis, menikahlah dengan—" lalu kalimat itu tidak memiliki kelanjutan.

….

"Dasar bego."

Oh iya, Hijikata—bukan yang itu—kembali mengintip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat dua orang penghuni ruangan itu telah mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka dan mengunci bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman yang panjang—menurut perhitungan Hijikata, karena durasi ketika kata-kata si rambut keriting itu terpotong sampai saat ini telah memakan waktu sekitar 10-20 detik.

Heh, itu cukup panjang.

Tapi durasi panjang pendek itu relatif, bagi sang Iblis Wakil Komandan bisa saja itu termaksud panjang, bagi _Yorozuya_ itu bisa saja— _oke cukup sampai disitu._

"Yak waktu habis aku ingin merokok sekarang." pria itu mendorong Gintoki kesamping tidak peduli, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menyeka saliva yang tergantung dibibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu mengeluarkan pak rokok yang ia simpan. " _Shoo_."

Pria bersurai perak itu merengut. "Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah—sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." ia melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang pria lainnya. "Aku sedikiiiiiit frustasi disini, Toushiro _-kun_."

"…Gah. Kau menjijikan. Pergi sana mesum." ia memukul pipi Gintoki dengan pelan—lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke suatu hal yang lain.

Lalu kembali hening—dengan pandangan si rambut keriting yang terpaku kearah kekasihnya, mungkin?

 _Asdfghjkl—kekasih ndasmu, ogah banget._

Dari ruangan disebelahnya ia mendengar seseorang berteriak "Kagura _-chan_ , jangan makan terus!", "Gorilla _-san_ telah berevolusi." dan, "Kau yakin kau bukan _Orochimaru_?" tapi suara-suara itu benar-benar diabaikan oleh dua manusia yang mendiami ruangan itu untuk sementara.

Tak lama pria bersurai hitam mulai menggeliat gelisah. "Kau… berhenti memandangku seperti itu."

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"A-ah… umm…." wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Wah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu!" entah bagaimana caranya, posisi mereka telah kembali keposisi awal. "Kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu kalau berbohong, dan itu sangat manis—mungkin? Yap, manis—kau sangat manis, Tou _-chan_!"

"A-aku tidak—!"

"Gin _-san_? Maaf mengganggu, tapi—"

Walau kali ini wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut perak, tapi entah bagaimana Hijikata tahu seperti apa ekspresi dirinya yang lain ketika melihat Shimura Shipachi diambang pintu, dengan bayi digendongannya, bayi yang menangis keras.

Dirinya yang lain mengambil inisiatif untuk melepaskan diri dengan mendorong Gintoki—yang menggerutu sebal dan memandang risih Shinpachi.

"Oi, Pattsuan—kau tidak bisa membaca situasi ya."

"TUNGGU SUNGGUH AKU MINTA MAAF! PERMISI!"

Lalu pintu kembali tertutup rapat. Hijikata berhenti mengintip karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali melakukan hubungan intim yang seharusnya mustahil kalau ini adalah dunia asal ia berada—ah, mungkinkah ini dunia paralel? Tunggu, tunggu dulu—laci meja, lalu Doraemon… _JANGAN-JANGAN INI MASA DEPAN?!_

"Nah, bisa kita lanjutkan, Hijikata _-kun_?"

"Tch. Aku akan mencari si kacamata itu dan meminta maaf—oh iya, kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Anakmu menangis tadi, sialan."

Hijikata yang diluar ruangan memandang bulan dengan wajah pucat. _Anak_ …?

"Shinpachi sialan."

Lalu keduanya beranjak. Secepat kilat Hijikata kembali menyelinap kedalam ruangan dan memandang sekeliling—ia membuka laci mejanya. Disana ia melihat cokelat yang dikatakan Sougo, pak rokok yang telah ditutupi debu, dan jaring laba-laba disana-sini.

Ia berdiam sangat lama, berharap laci meja itu secepatnya berubah menjadi mesin waktu yang bisa membawanya ke masanya kembali.

….

Ia dalam masalah, sepertinya.

"Oh, Hijikata _-san_."

Ia berbalik—memandang Sougo dimulut pintu dengan bayi yang sebelumnya ada digendongan si kacamata kini menggeliat manja dalam pelukan si sadis itu. "Shinpachi _-kun_ memintaku untuk membawakan benda berlendir ini padamu."

Ia ingin membentak Sougo untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya. Sungguh. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena sesuatu yang lain membuatnya terkocok untuk mencari tahu sesuatu.

"Sougo—anak siapa itu?" ia sungguh, sangat tidak siap mendengar jawaban dari pemuda—atau pria—bersurai secoklat kardus yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia tidak terpikir untuk menanyakan tahun karena sesuatu yang lebih penting menjadi prioritas untuk ditanyakan.

Pemuda itu memandang Hijikata dengan kerutan didahinya. "Kepalamu terbentur, Hijikata _-san_? Ini kan anakmu dengan _Danna_." Sougo bersila disebelah Hijikata dan menyerahkan bayi itu kepangkuan pria bersurai hitam—yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Tunggu—kepalamu benar-benar terbentur ya? Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa kalau kau dan _Danna_ sudah menikah?"

Seketika Hijikata pingsan—ia benar-benar tidak siap mendengar jawaban itu—dan informasi tambahan yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan itu.

* * *

"— _shi_?"

"Mungkin ia sudah mati, Kondo _-san_ —bolehkan aku menjadi Wakil Komandan sekarang?"

Hijikata membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan cepat—membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala Gorilla yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia bernapas dengan cepat. Memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan was-was. _Syukurlah_ , ia menghela napas lega ketika sadar bahwa dirinya telah kembali kemasa yang seharusnya.

"Toshi! Syukurlah!"

"Cih."

Hijikata memandang Sougo dengan tajam.

"Sougo sialan." ia mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. "Maaf, Kondo _-san_ , telah membuatmu khawatir."

Ia menghela napas lega karena sadar itu semua hanya mimpi saja.

Tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan _Yorozuya_ itu, tidak ada satupun dari antara keduanya yang bisa memandang wajah satu sama lain seperti sedia kala, entah kenapa keduanya selalu berakhir dengan dua dari tiga hal ini; cekcok, wajah yang memerah dan suasana yang canggung.

* * *

 **[** end **]**

* * *

—hingga suatu hari keduanya berlindung ditempat yang sama ketika hujan turun dengan deras. Entah bagaimana caranya usai debat panjang mereka mengakhiri pertemuan dengan ciuman pendek.

(Oh iya, Hijikata bersumpah untuk tidak membuka laci mejanya lagi. Persetan dengan kebersihan.)

* * *

 **a/n:** saya nemu ini di folder usang lappie /o/

oke, jadi sebenernya kalo gasalah ini ada dua bagian, tapi bagian yang pertama ga saya simpan karena kontennya sangat absurd—mungkin akan saia tulis ulang suatu saat, kalau ada waktu.

(dan btw saya masih idup kok. laptop rusak. biasa lah.)

(btw (lagi) saya ga niat ngepublish ini tapi ga sengaja ke-select ini pas pengen publish ffn hamilton. sorry, gintama fandom.)


End file.
